Dunon
Dunon is a small town that serves as the capital of the Province of Dunon. It's located at the intersection between the Erpine Road and the Fluvius River, northeast of Newet. It has a population of about 2,250. Baronet Darvin Amblecrown rules the town, with the appointed Lord Mayor Evendur Dundragon overseeing administration. An elected town council represents the interests of the middle class. It's dominated by Humans and the most widely spoken language is Common. Baronet Amblecrown commands a sizeable army of professional soldiers, as well as a collection of personal bodyguards. Basic supplies are easily available from a collection of shops, though exotic goods are harder to find. Dunon also contains an inn and tavern to support travelers, as well as a collection of other organizations. Notable People Baronet Darvin Amblecrow * The Baronet of Dunon Lord Mayor Evendur Dundragon A Thethyrian Human of medium build and height, with fair skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. As Lord Mayor of Dunon, his duties involve running the day-to-day administration of Dunon, though he also makes a habit of getting a little too involved in the business of the town council. Often described as a bit snooty, it becomes clear that he thinks he would be a better ruler than the Baronet. He's is commonly perceived as a Human supremacist, often leading him to confrontations with Reverend Xiloscient. Zashier Rein A Calishite Human, shorter and slighter in build than average. He has dusky brown skin, hair and eyes. He owns and operates Rein's Dried Meats in Dunon. Generally described as fun, kind hearted individual, but can be a bit of a jerk at times. Bor Starag A Damaran Human of moderate height and build. He has tawny skin, as well as brown hair and eyes. He's a weaver, owning Starag's Weaving in Dunon. He's a serious man, quite stern, but a fair man. Oskar Torunn A fairly tall Mountain Dwarf with pale, red tinged skin, red hair, and dusky brown eyes. An adept weapon smith, he owns and runs Torunn's Weapons in Dunon. He has a no nonsense attitude, people get what they need and they get out, nothing more, nothing less. He cares about nothing more than practicing his craft. Ander Goodbarrel A Lightfoot Halfling with sandy brown, wavy hairy, hazel eyes, and pale skin with a ruddy cast. He manages the Leering Goat Inn in Dunon. He's a quiet, introverted fellow that likes to blend into the crowd and not draw too much attention. Stedd Tallstag A Chondathan Human, slender but toned, with tawny skin, hair that is almost black, and brown eyes. He's a tall, boisterous man. Aggressive but not mean, not afraid to flex his muscles or stand up to people. Wants nothing more than for people to have a good time, but has no tolerance for those who go too far. Reverend Varius Xiloscient A typical Sun Elf, with bronze skin, copper harm and golden eyes. He serves as the head priest for the Temple of Corellon in Dunon. Described as quiet by most, but it's said that it has more to do with his belief that most people are beneath him. He is haughty, reclusive, and an Elf supremacist, believing elves to be above the other races, and that High Elves, but mostly Sun Elves, are at the top of the hierarchy. This supremacist view often leads to conflict with the Lord Mayor. Father Akmenos “Reverence” A standard Tiefling with large curling horns, completely black eyes, red skin, and black hair. He serves as the head priest of the Temple of Asmodeus in Dunon. He's a well meaning man, with no prejudices, except perhaps against demon worshipers, as he hates demons above all else. Is just trying to build up trust for the followers of Asmodeus. Randal Evenwood A slender Chondathan Human. He is a tall man, with hair that is almost blond, and green eyes. Being the leader of the Evenwood Merchant Guild, he is a master alchemist. He is described by most as a crazy alchemist or mad scientist, though some suggest that he mostly means well. Cade Greenbottle A Stout Halfling with tan skin, wavy, sandy brown hair and beard, and brown eyes. He is the owner of the Greenbottle Merchant guild. He's just a curious man, interested in all things metal. Sage Sariel Oakenheel A Moon Elf with alabaster skin, silver-white hair, and blue eyes. She is the Head Sage of the Order of the Weave. She is a kind hearted individual, believing in true equality. The only thing she truly hates is those who pervert magic and use it to subjugate others. Notable Locations Rein’s Dried Meats A simple shop owned by Zasheir Rein, located in Dunon. Perpetually smells of all different meat and spices. The outside is unassuming, if not boring, with only short, long windows near the top to let light in. The inside has a small, dark room with a counter at the back. The counter and the space behind it are covered in dried and aged meats of all different varieties, on sale for 5 silver pieces a daily ration. There is a back room, accessible by a door behind the counter, that serves as a work space. Starag’s Weaving Owned by Bor Starag, it's a shop of medium size, well lit by two large windows at the front. The main room is covered in tapestries, curtains, blankets, and all manor of fabric based items. The back room is covered in fabrics, half made goods, and loads of weavers tools. It's well kept, well organized, yet still slightly musty smelling in some places. Tents and backpacks can be purchased for 2 gold pieces each, and pouches for 5 silver pieces. Torunn’s Weapons This short, brick building is owned by Oskar Torunn. The only real sources of light are the forge and a couple small, soot covered windows. The forge makes the entire room a little too warm. The room is covered in a fine layer of soot, and smells of ash and oil. The shop is usually quite loud, even from the outside. Simple weapons can be purchased here. The Leering Goat Inn Run by Ander Goodbarrel, this large, wooden structure is the largest building in Dunon, excluding the Baronet's estate. The atmosphere inside is always quite pleasant. It has comfortable food, drink, and lodgings. The Leaping Lamb Tavern A relatively large building that looks fairly worn outside. The inside isn't much better, there is plenty of evidence of old bar fights, and there is an ever present strange smell that can't quite be placed. The tavern is run by Stedd Tallstag, and the crowd is always loud and rowdy, and can sometimes be aggressive. It has poor food, drink, and lodgings. Temple of Corellon Managed by Reverend Varius Xiloscient, this fairly average sized building houses a quiet, formal temple. Inside you can find beautiful Elven artwork, as well as hear soft music playing throughout. The entire temple smells faintly of lilac. The temple supports the Elven worship of Corellon, as well as the universal worship, though they are loath to do so. Temple of Asmodeus From the outside it's not very clear what this building is. The inside is a poorly lit, simple temple. This relatively new, yet well used temple is run by Father Akmenos “Reverence”. Many throughout the town are suspicious of the temple, though few would openly express this to those who worship there. The temple is mostly filled with scripture from Asmodeus and his acolytes. Evenwood Merchant Guild A guild run by Randal Evenwood, the Evenwoods are a collection of alchemists and apothecaries. For sale they have tjhe following: Acid (vial) for 25 gp, Alchemist's Fire (flask) for 50 gp, Antitoxin (vial) for 50 gp, Oil (flask) for 1 sp, Perfume (vial) for 5 gp, Soap for 2 cp, Potion of Healing for 50 gp, Potion of Climbing for 75 gp, Potion of Animal Friendship for 100 gp, Potion of Water Breathing for 100 gp, Potion of Superior Healing for 500 gp, Potion of Supreme Healing for 5,000 gp, and Potion of Invisibility for 5,000 gp. For 2 gold pieces they can also: Create a puff of thick smoke, Identify a poison, Identify a substance, Start a fire, or Neutralize acid. Greenbottle Merchant Guild A guild owned by Cade Greenbottle, the Greenbottles are a collection of armorers, locksmiths and finesmiths. For sale they have armor, and locks for 10 gold pieces each. For 2 gold pieces they can also: Sharpen a dull blade, Repair a suit of armor, or Sunder a nonmagical metal object. The Order of the Weave This order is a network of spellcasters that promote the accessibility of magic. Headed by Sage Sariel Oakenheel, the order is comprised mostly of wizards, but there are also some sorcerers and warlocks, and even a few bards. There aren't really any divine casters in the order, though they have some as associates. The order maintains connections to many of the larger magic based organizations on Kerd, such as the Draconic Academy of Sorcery. The Order works to stop magic users from abusing their powers and to help those who don't have very good control over their magic to harness it. Category:Locations Category:Settlements Category:Towns